White Hare
Synopsis Lincoln is planning on meeting a new girl in town, and wants to make a good first impression. Donning a leather jacket, some slick shades, a temporary tattoo, and a book featuring slang, Lincoln is prepared to leave, but his sisters catch him trying to sneak out. Lincoln tries to convince them that he has nothing to hide, but Clyde calls him up, and unknowing reveals that Lincoln is planning on introducing himself to a new girl. The sisters offer to help, but Lincoln, remembering the last time his sisters meddled with his private business, refuses, and runs away from the house. In the woods, Lincoln decides to hide until the bus arrives. As he relaxes, he discovers a male rabbit hopping by, and being crowded by his 25 sisters. When Lincoln imagines how difficult it is to live with 15 extra sisters, he gets startled, and hits his head on a tree branch, causing him to hallucinate. Lincoln, now a rabbit named Warren, tries to leave the house, but gets caught by his 25 sisters. Warren tries to convince them that he has nothing to hide, but his friend, a beaver named Danny, unknowingly reveals Warren's plans, and the sisters eventually begin to meddle. Not wanting to be interfered, Warren attempts to run away, but just before Warren can escape, he is caught and the sisters eventually strip Warren of all his wardrobe, and make him wear a simple lavender polo shirt, as well as give off some advice they consider useful, and an assortment of items, such as a bunch of books, a kelp smoothie, allergy test pads, and a lucky rabbit's foot (much to everyone's disgust). Upon leaving, Warren encounters the new girl, and attempts to give off a first good impression using his sister's advice, but only ends up making the new girl more uncomfortable and irritated, since Warren would constantly flub up his attempts to make a good impression. Eventually, a rabbit donning a leather jacket and some slick shades arrives, and successfully impresses the new girl with his leather jacket. Realizing he blew his chance, Warren sadly sits on a tree stump in defeat, and Danny meets up with him. As Danny remarks that Warren has to wait for a new girl to arrive in town before he can make another good impression, Warren frustratingly admits that his sisters always meddle with his business. After tossing the rabbit's foot he was given, Warren suddenly falls over, and begins hallucinating once more. Lincoln finally wakes back up, and discovers the male rabbit being smothered by his sisters. When Lincoln realizes that the rabbit got to make a good impression with a female rabbit, Lincoln realizes that his sisters might have had some advice into helping. With five minutes left before the bus arrives, Lincoln quickly rushes back home, and begs for his sisters' help. After a hefty amount of effort in getting Lincoln to stop talking, the sisters reveal that they want Lincoln to just be himself, since him being himself is what already makes him likable. Upon being turned back into his normal self, Lincoln barely manages to catch up to the bus. Upon boarding, Lincoln discovers that the new girl is by herself, and offers to sit next to her. By being himself, Lincoln successfully manages to make a good impression, as he and the new girl laugh as they head off to school. Category:The Loud House episode